Conventional methods and devices for mixing yeast-raised dough have a number of shortcomings, such as relatively long mix times which result in undesirable higher output temperatures, less than optimal gluten development, and high operating costs. In addition, these conventional methods and devices do not produce uniform aeration of the dough. When conventional devices are run at higher operating speeds to decrease mix time, they produce even poorer aeration of the dough, along with tearing of the dough and even higher dough temperatures.
A need exists, therefore, for improved methods and apparatus for mixing dough that will reduce mixing time, decrease the dough temperature and better aerate the dough. This invention relates to an apparatus and method for achieving optimal gluten development of yeast-raised and yeast-raised-type dough by reducing the mixing time while achieving lower dough temperatures and better aeration of the dough. The benefits of this invention may be achieved with different yeast-raised dough types having different air and water absorption levels and different flour protein levels. Furthermore, because this invention reduces the dough mixing time, it decreases the operating costs per pound of product.